


Birds

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [26]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She would take Jack and Will along with her, flying fast and hard, her plume of silky feathers catching the gleam of moonlight. Their bones shrunken, twisting into different, fantastical curves. No one would ever fear man or English law.





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something about my OT3 for a long while! Now I got to! Ahhhh! Thanks for reading this and any comments appreciated!

 

026\. Birds

*

A single, pale taper alight in a window. Fog billows to the cool glass trickling water.

Elizabeth wishes to step out, to grow wings and feel the ocean-spray as she hovers above. To _escape_.

" _Love_ ," Jack calls out, his smoky-smeared eyes narrowing drowsily when Elizabeth doesn't answer, her nude and shapely form melding to the darkness. Will mutters in his sleep, his forehead nuzzling against Jack's chest.

It takes a simple glance around to her husbands to feign that pleasant, weary smile.

She would take Jack and Will along with her, flying fast and hard, her plume of silky feathers catching the gleam of moonlight. Their bones shrunken, twisting into different, fantastical curves. No one would ever fear man or English law. Has any of them truly found a sense of _freedom_ from one's harmful intentions…?

Elizabeth's fingers pet through Will's soft, dark brown curls, her mouth kissing his brow. She feels Jack leaning over her, his rings _shivery_ -cold against Elizabeth's arm. He press his lips over her crown, her neck.

" _Rest_."

Jack's voice rumbles, low in distant, familiar thunder.

A nod. Elizabeth sinks under the blankets, curling against Will's back, sighing against his muscular, warm skin.

*

 


End file.
